


Of Love and Lust

by TheGoldenGirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Oneshot collection, Open for suggestions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGirl/pseuds/TheGoldenGirl
Summary: Being the Avatar of Lust is hard. Between skincare routines and photo sessions and trying the newest diet on the market, Asmodeus rarely finds time for himself; time to do nothing but exist and be happy in his own skin.And yet he's loved more than he could ever comprehend.Or,A collection of fluffy little oneshots, centered around Asmodeus, who deserves all the appreciation.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. A Bun by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> While Satan is the local cat enthusiast, there are several parts of the game in which Asmodeus expresses his love for cute, fluffly little animals as well. He's quite often associated with bunnies (they're in the background of the Lust stage for example), so I wanted to give him some bunnies.

Asmodeus looks incredibly unamused as he plops down on Solomon’s living room floor. It takes him a second to find his orientation, but as soon as his eyes land on the sorcerer, they narrow and he huffs in anger. 

“Don’t be like this,” Solomon tells him before he can say anything. “Look, I put a pillow on the floor so you have a nice and soft landing.” 

It’s a nice pillow, but Asmodeus does not seem to appreciate the effort. 

“You interrupted my beauty routine,” He complains. 

“That was not my intention,” Solomon says earnestly. His apology goes unnoticed.

“You could have at least given me a call.” 

Asmodeus starts getting up, and even though he does fairly well considering how dizzy he sometimes gets after being summoned, Solomon reaches out and pulls him to his feet, close to his chest, always ready to catch him. 

“I have a surprise for you,” He promises. Asmodeus’ expression softens, the tiniest bit, and his next words are spoken in a soft mumble. 

“You spook me when you summon me this suddenly.” 

Solomon frowns. This was not his intention at all. 

“I am so sorry, sweetheart,” He tells his demon as he gathers him close to his chest and envelops him in a tight hug, squeezing just as much as he knows makes Asmodeus feel comfortable and loved. It does not take long for his embrace to be returned, and for the other to bury his nose in the crook of his neck. Asmodeus smells nice, of the perfume he loves so much and the shampoo Solomon gifted him, and his hair is so soft. 

Solomon can’t resist. As their hug breaks apart, he cups Asmodeus’ cheeks and kisses him, cradling his face in his hands, just as he enjoys it. 

“Will you forgive me?” 

“I’ll make an exception,” Asmodeus whispers. His cheeks are the most delightful shade of pink. Adorable. 

Solomon dives in to smooch his forehead once more before he allows his hands to travel down Asmodeus’ thin frame, along his arms, finally grabbing his hands. 

“Now, do you want to see your surprise?” 

“Will it be quick?” Asmodeus asks, casting a hopeful glance towards Solomon’s squashy comfy couch, apparently in the mood for a bit more affection. Solomon just chuckles. 

“I don’t think you want it to be quick once you find out,” He muses and gives his demon’s hands a gentle tug. “Now come on. You’ll love it.” 

Asmodeus follows along without further complaints as they travel out of the living room into the hallway. Solomon’s house is a small one, just a cottage, really, nestled by the edge of a peaceful little village, crammed with books and manuscripts, spell circles and potion bottles and the occasional cup of forgotten coffee. Asmodeus knows his way around, and as they turn towards the backdoor rather than the bedroom, he makes a surprised little noise. 

“Wait and see!” Solomon tells him as he opens the door to the garden. It’s a moderate spring day outside, but Asmodeus popped up in his living room in only a t-shirt, so he grabs one of his coats to wrap him up in. 

“You’re being quite mysterious,” Asmodeus’ voice comes from beneath the hood that fell over his face in the process. 

“What, aren’t you entertained?” Solomon pushes back the hood and is met with a pout. He boops his demon’s nose and watches it turn into a half-concealed smile. 

“That’s better. Now let’s waste no more time, into the garden with you!” 

“What could I possibly want to see in the garden?” Asmodeus wonders as he’s pushed outside. 

“Now that’s not very nice! It’s a pretty garden, isn’t it?”

Not that it’s Solomon’s doing. He pays a gardener to trim his lawn and many bushes and flower beds and keep his old oak tree in line, and the only thing he ever attends to in person are the plants he uses for potions. But even though it’s small and just as messy as his house, it’s also colourful and full of peace and quiet and nice smells. 

“I don’t understand -” Asmodeus starts complaining again, but falls silent as he’s pushed around a corner. 

Solomon finds it so delightful to watch his face as everything clicks into place. It goes from frozen in confusion to a little, stunned silent “oh!”; and then breaks out in the happiest, widest, brightest smile known to the three realms. In all the years he’s been alive, Solomon has never laid eyes on a more beautiful sight than a happy Asmodeus. It’s like the sun itself is shining from his eyes when he is full of joy like that, and he opens his mouth to let all his excitement pour out in an utterly adorable little squeal. 

_ “Bunnies!” _

Said bunnies, currently snacking on Solomon’s lawn, look up and hop over to the little fence he put up when he first got them. They’re not scared, having already learned that human-shaped creatures bring delicious food and lots of pets, but Asmodeus is still slow to come closer, allowing them time to adjust but never taking his eyes off them. It’s remarkable how careful he is with bunnies, given that his favourite humans are never given such gentle consideration and usually just glomped on sight. 

“They’re so beautiful,” He breathes. He’s kneeling right by the enclosure now, no thoughts spared on his fancy pants. The bunnies stick their furry little noses through the fence, eager to see if the new big friend has something tasty with him, and Asmodeus’ fingers hover close to them, almost shaking with the desire to touch them and the fear to scare them away if he gives in. 

“Here, try this,” Solomon advises and offers him the carrot sticks he sliced up right before summoning Asmodeus. “They deserve something sweet for such a special occasion, don’t they?” 

Asmodeus answers with nothing but a quiet hum, too mesmerized by the bunnies carefully pulling the carrot sticks from his hands, slowly grinding them between their teeth with happy little noises, poking out their tiny pink tongues when there’s no carrot left to nibble on. Solomon shuffles closer and slings his arms around him from behind. He can never resist for too long. 

“Where did you get them?” Asmodeus asks quietly as all the carrot sticks have been divided equally and the bunnies have piled up by the fence in a cloud of fluff, happily gnawing on the leftovers. He snuggles back into Solomon’s embrace so they can be their own little colony of two. 

“The oldest one came just wandering into my garden one day,” Solomon explains and points to the snow white one. “She was cuddly as can be. Just hopped into my arms. I tried to find her owners but apparently she was abandoned.”

Asmodeus makes an angry little noise. Solomon pulls him closer and peppers his neck with kisses. 

“It’s all good,” He mutters. “Look, she found a nice home here. I named her Lily.”

As Asmodeus calms down in his arms, he continues. 

“Lily had five little babies. The boys I had to give away when they were naughty little teenage bunnies, so the neighbour’s kids took them. They named one Peter, can you believe it? They’re not even rabbits, they’re bunnies!” 

“You’re such a nerd,” Asmodeus says and giggles. “What are your girls called?” 

“I’m glad you asked! The spotted one here is Luna, and the brown one over there Hermione.”

“I’m sensing a pattern.”

“I’m so proud of you. You finally read those books.” 

Solomon rewards his demon with another squeeze and cuddle, but he can feel Asmodeus growing impatient. 

“What about the tan one?” He wants to know, indicating the bunny currently snuggling into Lily’s white fur. Solomon grins at him, wide and not-really-innocent. 

“Asmo.”

“You did not!”

“Come on! You have exactly the same hair colour!” 

But then he realizes Asmodeus’ outburst was not one of indignation but joy; he’s all smiles and laughter and looks so ridiculously proud at the prospect of having a small, cuddly bunny baby named after him. Maybe he’ll start crying if Solomon makes him any happier, but he decides to risk it. 

“Would you like to hold her?” He offers. 

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes, please!” 

So Solomon ever-so-carefully picks up Asmo the bunny and ever-so-carefully sets her down in the lap of Asmo the demon. Asmodeus immediately curls up around her, making a protective cocoon of himself, and pets and gently scratches her soft ears. His guest appreciates the attention and sprawls out over his legs all floppy and relaxed, and Asmodeus really is almost crying now. Solomon sits next to him and enjoys watching those long, slender fingers glide through peach-coloured fur and his beloved beautiful demon so happy and proud. 

“I love them all so much,” He whispers.

“And they love you,” Solomon tells him, and then, “Told you you’d enjoy your surprise.” 

And for once, Asmodeus lets him have the last word. 


	2. A Goodbye to Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done from a prompt-based request, for a lingering kiss of goodbye!

“You’ll have to let go of me now, Asmodeus.” 

Asmodeus refuses. His arms only tighten their hold around Solomon, and he buries his face in the other’s chest despite feeling him sigh. 

“Come on,” Solomon says. “You know we’ll get scolded if I don’t send you back on time.”

“Five more minutes?” Asmodeus begs. He’s well aware he’s being clingy, but he simply is not ready to go just yet. And Solomon has never been particularly good at telling him no, can he really be blamed for making use of this power? 

It’s not too long before the other’s arms settle around him in a reluctant hug and his chin comes to rest on top of the demon’s head. Asmodeus counts himself victorious, snuggles up closer and lets his eyes fall shut. For a few golden seconds everything is just as it should be. 

“Why is it so hard for you to say goodbye, Asmodeus?” Solomon asks suddenly, shattering his perfect moment at once. His voice is sharp and inquisitive, and though Asmodeus adores his curiosity and brightness any other day this particular tone rarely means anything good. 

He tries pulling back, but it is his turn to be held too tightly for separation. He tries looking up, to find reason in Solomon’s eyes, to charm his way out, perhaps, but Solomon doesn’t let him. 

“You know me, my dear,” He purrs; his eyes are not his only weapons after all. “I always have the very best for you in mind! And what’s better than spending time with me? I know sending someone as charming and beautiful as me away must undoubtedly hurt you greatly, so I…”

“Asmodeus.”

He flinches. Ah, of course, he should have remembered. There is no fooling Solomon. 

“What?” He asks, a weak attempt at the sultry, drawn-out whine he’d usually turn the word into. Solomon’s thumb comes to rest just above the neckline of his shirt, rubbing senseless little patterns into his skin. 

“Please be honest with me,” He says. 

And that presents a problem that Asmodeus hates having to come to terms with; and that is that he is not particularly good at telling Solomon no either. 

He squirms, desperately looking for an out, to flee into half-truths and carefully vague phrases. Solomon rubs his back, perhaps trying to coax an answer out of him before the lies have fully formed in his mind, and Asmodeus finds himself clinging to the front of his shirt when they fall apart before ever making it past his lips. 

“You will summon me again, won’t you?” He asks for want of anything else to say. Solomon’s hands still in surprise. 

“But of course. Why shouldn’t I?”

Finally his arms loosen a little, but he pulls away just far enough to look into his demon’s eyes. Asmodeus knows his charm has never had the same effect on Solomon as it has on other humans, and knowing his only weapon disabled does not add to his comfort at all. 

“No reason,” He mutters, eyes straying from Solomon’s gaze. Immediately he finds his chin touched, and where he expects a firm grasp the other merely nudges him back into position to be properly looked at.

“Asmodeus,” He says. “You are aware I enjoy having you by my side?” 

“But of course!” Asmodeus weakly protests, “I  _ am _ a delight to be around, and…” 

“Yet you fear being abandoned,” Solomon interrupts him. “Why?” 

Asmodeus can do little but hide his face in shame. He feels helpless; he does not know the answer to this question, and somehow, that thought translates to Solomon. He sighs, and Asmodeus feels him carding through his hair. 

“I understand,” He says. “That’s too much to unpack in five minutes. For now, Asmodeus, let me make a promise, that I will summon you again. Next week, same time, same place, how does that sound to you?” 

“Yes, sure…” Asmodeus starts saying, but gets interrupted by Solomon’s lips on his. 

It’s far from the passionate kisses that Asmodeus is so used to sharing. Instead it is a comforting kiss, warm and kind, chaste but sweet. It lingers on his lips even as Solomon breaks it, and holds him close, their foreheads touching and his warm breath ghosting down the collar of Asmodeus’ shirt. 

“There, that’ll seal it,” He whispers, just loud enough to cross the barely existing space between them, and then he kisses his forehead, too, and squeezes him once more. “Better now?”

“Yes,” Asmodeus says, and finds it in him to smile. “Thank you so much.” 

Solomon’s kiss stays with him. Even as he finds himself back in the Devildom, and slips away from beneath Lucifer’s disapproving glare, and eats dinner with his brothers and retreats to his room for the night, it's there, a gentle, prickling warmth. 

He makes sure to send Solomon a good night text that evening. Next week can’t come fast enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfiction is not yet dead. Only barely.   
> I have read your requests, but life stuff happened... however, I have not forgotten about them! I will get to them. Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me very happy and will be used to fuel the creation of more fanfiction! 
> 
> Also, if you have any requests that fit this fanfiction (especially in the Asmodeus/Solomon department), I'd be happy to hear them!


End file.
